Daughter of Narnia
by Fay Carmichael 21
Summary: It's 1940, And Sky is sent to live with the professor. There she meets the Pevensies and by chance journeys through the wardrobe. She finds herself in Narnia and learns of her true heritage. She finds love, hope, and the adventure of her life. Please R


-1BOOM!

Sky awoke with a jolt. What had just happened? An explosion? She wasn't sure, but it sounded like sirens were going off outside. She quickly got up from the chair she was sitting in, anxious to find out, and hurried over to the window, her senses becoming more and more coherent. Even before she reached the window, Sky knew that something was wrong, horribly wrong. She began to fear. Fear that there really was an explosion and that the city of London was under attack. Once she drew back the curtains, her fears became reality. She could see, off in the distance brightly lit against the night sky, red fire and black billowy smoke. She could hear missiles being fired off in the distance and the sound of more bombs exploding as well. Anxiety began to run through her body. It ran up and down her spine and in and out of every nerve. Outside was a war field. That's right. There was a war going on. England was at war Germany. Sky was at school when she experienced her first raid. Ever since she had feared that it would come again.

The noises began to grow louder and her worry turned to fear. She started to back away from the window when she heard someone banging on her door.

"Isabelle?! Isabelle?! Are you in there?!"

It was Sky's mother, Anna. Sky ran to the door and opened it. In a matter of seconds she was face to face with her mom, who had taken an intense hold of her arms.

"Quick! To the shelter! Now!" She said frantically, still holding Sky's left arm as she started hastily for the fall-out shelter.

"Wait…"said Sky, but her words were cut of as her mother pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. Along the way, her mother grabbed a picture of Sky's father. The picture was of him in his military attire.

Just as the burst through the back door, Sky remembered something very important. Her grandmother. She tired to break free of her mothers grip, but with her mother pulling on her, she was finding it difficult.

"Hurry! Get in!" her mother shouted.

"Wait! I forgot Grandma!" said Sky, finally pulling away from her mothers grip.

"Isabelle, No! Get back here!" her mother cried.

Sky just ran for the house. The sound of the sirens was getting closer and closer. She ran through the back door, through the kitchen, past the living room, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She went immediately over to the night stand next to her bed and picked up a box that sat there. As she turned to leave, there came a loud bang and a flash of light. Sky ducked down just in time as the glass from the window shattered. Fear ran through her body as she quickly shook her senses back into place and got up. Still holding the box, she hurried for the door and the shelter. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she nearly ran into her mom, who had come back to get her.

"What do you think you're doing?! Come on!" She angrily shouted.

The two women ran to the shelter. Once there, her mom quickly shut the door, locking it after doing so. Sky just sank onto of the make-shift bed that had been put there, holding the box she had saved close to her chest. Her mother then turned to her.

"What's wrong with you?! Do you want to get to get yourself killed?!" she yelled.

"No! I don't! But I had to save Grandma!" Sky yelled back, still clutching onto the small box.

Sky's mother just shook her head, then sat down the bed opposite of Sky. Outside the sirens were still blaring and every few seconds there was another explosion. As the sounds died down, Sky's mother made up her bed and fix a few things around their little shelter. Sky just sat on the bed, staring off into space, trying to shake the fear that was still racing through her. Soon the sound of the German aircraft became distant. Sky breathed a sigh of relief as the last sound of explosion and gun fire faded away.

"That's it!" said Sky's mother, "Tomorrow I'm putting you on the first train I can get and I'm sending you to the professor's, where you can be safe!"

Sky nodded and with that her mother climbed into bed and fell asleep. Sky sat for a moment, the she remembered that she was still holding onto her box. She set the ebony box softly down on the bed in front of her. She slowly opened it, revealing a small framed picture of an elderly woman and a pendant and chain. The pendant was small and silver with the outline of a heart, embroidered with a swirl design. At the center of the pendent was a rainbow colored jewel about the size of Sky's finger tip. She placed the pendent on her palm and admired the beauty of the gem. It had an opal effect to it, unlike anything Sky had ever seen. She picked up the chain, looped it around her neck, and fastened the hook. She then ran her fingers down the chain until they came in contact with the pendant. She thought about her grandmother, she thought about the summer trips to see her grandmother at the professor's home in the country. Now she was going back. Even though her grandmother wouldn't be there. She had died about a year ago, around Sky's 18th birthday.

"Isabelle, please go to sleep!" her mother said.

"Yes, mam." she replied.

Sky hated her first name. Her full name was Isabelle Sky Langton. Sky always thought Isabelle was such a stupid name. She like her middle name much better. Her grandmother always called her by her middle name.

"_Your name is special Sky. It's part of who you really are. Who your true people are. 'Isabelle' is just your human name. Your real name is Skyred. It has been that way ever since you were born. Your mother may not like it, but that's because she is too much apart of this world. You are part of a noble people in a world beyond this one. And I believe that you will one day find the back to it someday. This will help you."_

Her grandmother's words echoed through her head as she held onto the pendant around her neck. It was when her grandmother had given her the pendant that she had told Sky this. Only this was all she told Sky. Her grandmother had died before she could find out more and her mother wasn't much help either, telling Sky that it was all nonsense and the ravings of an old woman's mind. But Sky knew that it wasn't nonsense. She knew that her grandmother was telling the truth and sky was going to prove it.

"Isabelle, please?!" her mother said.

And with that, Sky switched off the light and crawled into the spare bed and fell asleep.


End file.
